Violet Rebel
by EmberRose980
Summary: A new rebel and potential Jedi has risen, but can Ezra contain his connection between them before someone gets hurt. Violet Orionas and Ezra Bridger form a bond that's bound to be dangerous.
1. Prologue

Hi guys my new revised story and account yeah! I hope this turns out better than my first try on my old account!

Prologue

It's a dark night and I walk the streets of Lothal . The rain is pouring over me wetting my black cape and my black and purple striped hair drenched and silky. I listen to my datapad's music as I walked over to the club I work at. I work there as a dancer to hide from the Empire. I will make them pay for ruining my life sooner or later. For taking my everything and making me become alone. I wish I had someone. Then I feel something... something so close to me it was weird, but I just try to ignore it, as I always do with all my feelings, because it hurts to feel, but I can't then I look up at the moon in the cloudy sky as the rain started to slow to a drizzle.

Ezra POV

Ezra... Ezra! I woke up from my nightmare in tears. I look at the lower bunk to see Zeb still asleep in bed. I sigh and decide to back to sleep because it's way to early to be up right now, but I can't get back to sleep. So I decide to take walk outside. I open up the ramp on the Ghost and walk out into the rain with a hoodie on. Our base looks so gloomy now,but I enjoy the fresh air. Then I feel some thing... a disturbance in the Force. "What could it be?" I asked myself. I feel warm with its presence here I'll be sure to tell Kanan about it, but speak of the devil he comes out of the Ghost and stood next to me. His eyes still covered up from our recent dilemma. I still get angered about what happened. I mean it was all my fault! "Do you feel that?" I asked him. "It seems distant, but yeah, I feel it and we're going to find out what it is." I look up at the moon that was starting to show through the dark, parting clouds. The rain slowed as I connected more and more to that disturbance.


	2. Chapter 1-Dancing and Finding My Fate

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Just a note listen to the song Runaway by Galantis while during the dance scene.**

Ezra P.O.V

"Good morning Ezra!" Hera said. She was with Sabine and Zeb sitting and talking amongst each other "Hey." I said in a glum tone. Mostly because I was tired and depressed about the nightmare I had last night. "Man why so sad?" said Zeb. "Don't want to talk about it." Kanan came in and looked at me with suspicion and I remind myself to avoid him in order to escape a lecture or interrogation, but too late he already walked over to me and whispered "Come, I need to speak with you about last night." I wonder if he's going to talk to me about the Force disturbance or the fact I was out in the middle of the night in the rain. But I followed him anyway.

"We entered his room and I sat on his bed and he looked straight at me and I looked at him, but knowing he could no longer see me anymore, only with the Force. "Oh here it comes!" I thought. "Ezra we have a mission just you and I. We are going to find out where that disturbance came from." _**Thank you, he didn't mention the other thing**_ **!** "Okay, well where do we start?" "We start by how you felt about that presence. How did you feel when you felt it?" "I felt a strong warm presence, but yet it seem reclusive and reserved, isolated somehow, but yet free." "I'm going to have you track it. I feel you are ready." "Okay." I said. I lifted my hand and tried to search for that presence and that warmth that I actually... kind of loved with the Force. Then I found it, I felt the warmth rushed over me and I calmed a little, and I could direct Kanan to it. "I know where it is I can direct us to it." "Lets go then." he said. We walked into the Phantom and I powered everything up. I could feel this presence closer than before and it made me feel not alone inside.

Violet P.O.V

I get an early start at the club I get in my costume for the day. A purple, sequined, sweetheart-necked, short dress, some may call it "sexy", but I hate it, why can't we wear some real dance costumes, but I guess since it's a club I have to dance in it. I have to perform my signature dance "Runaway" luckily I don't know how to pole dance or my boss would have made me do that, but I'm a traditional dancer so bad luck! I don't perform until 800 hours so I'm on waitress duty. I hope this day goes by quickly. I don't know how I will last.

Ezra P.O.V

As night falls, Kanan and I draw closer to the source. I feel closer to it than ever before, but I sense danger around and I alert Kanan. He said it was because of the presence of stormtroopers around. "We'll have to be careful and keep a low profile around here." "Yeah well that's great seeming your a blind man!" "Okay, I'll think of something. "A while later the source got super strong. "Hey found the source in that place over there." "Umm...Ezra that's a club you know that right!" "But don't you want to know what the source is?" "Yeah, but I don't want you going in there." I could tell the concern in his face and voice. "Oh come on I'm mature I can handle it." Well... I guess so...Okay fine, but we are in and out, understood?" "Yeah." I said. We landed nearby, but hid the Phantom away. We approached the club and we saw two guards at the doorway. "We'll have to distract them in order to get you in." Kanan said. Then I saw that flash of an idea in his face and he picked up a rock from the dirt and waited until the guard wasn't looking and threw it at a woman in line to go turned around and thought it was the lady behind her and she got angry, and I mean angry. They soon got into a fight and I got to admit it was hilarious as guard was so busy trying to break up the fight that he wasn't watching the door. Come on let's go, quickly!" I ran inside first and Kanan was right behind me.

Ezra POV

I ran into a rush lukewarm air and blinding, flashing lights. The music was blaring loud like thunder. For awhile I stood there trying to get my sight in focus. When I got my sight back I turned to look around me. All there was were people dancing, drinking, and looking like they were having a good time, but I had lost Kanan. I searched all around me and I could not see him through the noisy crowd. 'Damn it, Kanan!' I thought to myself. I tried walking through the crowd, but it was too difficult. ' Man how many fucking people are in here?!' Then the lights started to go dim and the music slowed and then finally stopped. Then the lights on the stage illuminated. "Thank you for joining us tonight!" The crowd erupted, cheered, and shouted, gleefully. "I hope you all are having fun, but I would like turn your attention to this next performance." ** _'Oh Force!'_** I thought. "Please welcome to the stage, my favorite dancer of all time! preforming 'Runaway'." He ran off the stage and we waited for this so called 'Violet' to enter the stage. The room went pitch black, I couldn't see my hands and bodies were shifting to and fro, then the music began. It was nice and smooth, somewhat upbeat. A light shone upon a girl. She was beautiful, she was a jewel in a pile of dirt, a precious angel kissed with the beauty of a goddess. She was dark-tan like smooth caramel, body of a willow tree, smooth dark black hair with purple streaks brought into a neat bun, and those eyes oh my Force. A beautiful purple that shined in the light like amethyst jewels. She began to dance, she was so graceful it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Violet POV

I enter the stage in the dark and I take my position. The music starts and a light shines upon me and in an instant I dance and I felt unusually happy and I drifted.

 **I wanna runaway**

 **I wanna runaway**

 **Just you and I**

I did my turns, leaps, and aerials (flips) and I just moved in time and for the first time in awhile I felt happy and surprisingly not alone. The music is ending and I make my final move and I flipped and landed in perfect splits. Then as the crowd erupted in cheers I locked eyes with a boy with electric blue eyes like sapphires and it sent up a shock through my body.

Ezra POV

We held our gaze for the longest time and it seemed like no one else was there with us. Her deep purple, amethyst jewel eyes stared deep into my soul. I admired her angelic beauty...and I realized she was the source. Then she broke our stare and it made me feel sad. She walked off the stage while the audience applauded for her perfect performance. Then someone grabbed me and I was met with a bandaged face.

Violet POV

Oh my Force he is gorgeous as hell... his deep blue oceanic hair, tanish skin, and his cute facial features are so perfect. He made me melt on stage and I started to blush and I broke our gaze and walked of the stage to change...

Ezra POV

"Where the hell were you, I looked everywhere for you!" Kanan said. "Never mind that did you see that girl she is the source, I know it." "Yeah I know but was it that girl, she must be Force sensitive or a secret Jedi that we don't know about." "We should find her and follow her." "How the heck are we supposed to do that? We don't even know where she is." Just then I felt her presence and turned around to see the girl come out of a door from the side. She changed and was wearing a black cloak covering whatever else she was wearing. She slipped out of the front door swiftly and man she is fast. "Come on let's follow her." Kanan said. As he must have sensed her too. We made our way toward the door through the crowd that was now dissipating. We got through to the entrance then someone stepped in front of me and Kanan wearing white armor...


	3. Chapter 2-Saved

p data-p-id="2f5d87f8706950cfd376eca126eb2ba3"Chapter 2/p  
p data-p-id="2f5d87f8706950cfd376eca126eb2ba3"Ezra POV /p  
p data-p-id="667e09238c012d30c22721890a8d7287"The stormtrooper grabbed me by the arm and yanked me to the floor. I landed with a loud thump. People started to back away from us and the trooper pulled out his blaster. Then just as he was doing that a lightsaber ignited and I turned to see Kanan ready in battle stance and then I figured I needed to be ready too. I ignited mine also it glowed brightly in its green light. People started to panic and scream and runaway. We both started deflecting the red shots that came from the now 15 troopers that came to see what was up. As the fire got more rapid it was hard to keep up with and then finally Kanan got hit, but only a minor slash. He fell back and held his shoulder as I tried to help him I used my one free hand to protect both of us. But it was too much for me and I started to get tired. I strained from the exertion. Then I was scared because I started to believe that we were going to lose. Then as I was about to give up I hear another lightsaber ignite with a purple glow... /p  
p data-p-id="ca526b2a2b62c6e6982846a04698235b"Violet POV /p  
p data-p-id="9173ea30f7bb31f7d9e8e2f1c8208d73"I was leaving to head back to Haven and was still fuzzy from the encounter with the boy with sapphire eyes, but then I felt a ripple of danger nearby. Then all of sudden things turned into chaos as people ran away from an area close by. I felt pulled to that place then shots started flying and blue lights definitely not from the club started to flash around. As the crowd fled and dissipated I could see the same boy from earlier protecting a man wearing green and had brown hair tied back in a ponytail with a lightsaber. I was in shock... 'How can this be, another Jedi knight lives.' Then I noticed the boy started to get tired from the high exertion and you can tell he needs more training with endurance and precision, but nevertheless I needed to help him I slowly walked up behind them as to not get noticed. I grabbed my lightsaber from my belt and ignited it. I smiled at it with it purple glow it's been a long time since I've seen it. The boy turned and looked at me with awe. Just then I jumped with the Force in front of them and started to deflect the shots and I got closer to the troopers and started hand combating with them with swift movements like when I was dancing as my master taught me. The boy and the man were making their escape and I helped them back out the door and make our way up a ramp into a ship which obviously belonged to them we took off as I was covering the ship at the edge of the ship. Then as soon as we were safe I backed away from the ledge and they closed the exit with a slam. And I turned to see his blue eyes peering at me... /p  
p data-p-id="9732f1200b988da8df65f51796ff6c66" A/N Yes i know this is a short chapter but more to come i just wanted a cliffhanger!/p 


	4. Chapter 3-A Long Lost Friend

p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e"Chapter 3/p  
p data-p-id="ca526b2a2b62c6e6982846a04698235b"Violet POV /p  
p data-p-id="1f7b3d801f2c73634c8b42114adf729b"He just stared at me and gave me that funny fuzzy feeling again. "Hey..." he said. 'Oh Force what the hell do I say?' I thought. Finally I said a simple shy 'hello'. "My name is Ezra Bridger, and yours?" "Um... my name is Violet." "Wow cool name!" 'He is being way too friendly!' I thought. "Where am I?" I asked. "We'll tell you later, but for now tell us about you." said the man in green who came in with the patched up shoulder. His eyes cover in bandages. He seemed familiar to me. "Wait! What you expect me to trust strangers whom of I met only about 15 minutes ago?" "Yes because you are a highly trained Force welder and we are drawn to you." "I am sorry, but my business is mine and is confidential information, I don't have to be here so could you please drop me off so I can go on my way!" "Where to? Do you have home?" Ezra asked. "Enough with the questions, I saved your lives that's it, we're done." "Hey we are just trying to help."the man said. "Well I don't need or want help." "But you do... you're in trouble, people are after you for your power and you know what we are talking about." "So, I can take care of myself." "Not against what's coming." said the man. Kanan was referring to the one they called Darth Vader who has recently been starting to search for Force sensitive children. Just thinking about it sent chills up his spine. Then, I said "What's your name."I said to the man. "I'm Kanan Jarrus." strongem'Wait! Kanan Jarrus, my long lost friend during the Clone Wars while I was only about 3, he knew my family well and was...well part of it. He was like an older brother to me. I thought he died that faithful day when I was 5 that the Empire spread darkness into me.'/em/strong Tears started welling up in my eyes and started to stream down my face. They both looked at me with confusion and pity and I hated pity. I ran up to Kanan and hugged him hard. I can tell he was confused and uncomfortable. "What is it?" he said. "Kanan it's me Violet...Orionas." His face changed and he stood in awe. "Oh Holy Mother of Force! It's you Violet!" he recognized me. He started crying through his bandages and I could tell it hurt him. Ezra stood there a minute still confused as hell. "Kanan it's me and I thought you were dead this whole time." "I'm so sorry. I never could find you and believe me tried so hard forgive me." "It's okay it wasn't your fault for what happened it was the Empire's." "Where are your parents?"he asked. At that I burst into more tears and he was regretting saying that. "They're dead, Kanan. The Empire took them away from me..." He held me close and he reassured me. "No need to explain. Just calm down and we can head to base." "Base?" "Oh yeah... we're part of the Rebellion."/p  
p data-p-id="2f5d87f8706950cfd376eca126eb2ba3"Ezra POV /p  
p data-p-id="2237ef135fb171a3fcbd5c0ce3049b29"Violet was her name. Kanan and her know each other from the Clone Wars and had a emotional reunion with each other. They left me very much confused about everything. "So let me get this straight you two know each other?" "Isn't that obvious?" she said. "Well yeah!" "Um...well Violet this is Ezra Bridger and he is my Padawan." "Huh...no wonder with his fighting he can use some major work being a being a beginner." Kanan laughed a little. "Hey! That's not funny! I can beat a girl any day." "Oh really I'd like to see you try." "Fine then we're on after we return." "I accept." "Ok break it up you two." "Okay I hope you've trained him well." We both followed Kanan into the cockpit and Kanan flew up to our newly founded base. We flew by recently built facility. "Welcome to the Rebellion."I said to Violet. And I knew as we landed we were starting a new journey./p  
p data-p-id="d0ab2e325d740ca4743979f87fc1e579"Kanan POV/p  
p data-p-id="ceb6ca8c77429907b17c95ac0ec1d4ae"Wow! Well today was interesting. Not only did we find the disturbance, but that it was my long lost bestfriend! She was like a sister to me and her family were like my family. She was sweet and innocent and she was always my little flower. Everyday I trained and she would take dance lessons and training with her mother, but we would always have time for each other. Bringing smiles to everyone's face where ever she went. I just wish I could see her face now to see how she has grown and flourished and by the sense of it she can hold her own. But this also raises questions for me whatever did happen to her parents... who helped her and stayed with her? Was she all alone without anyone...like Ezra./p 


End file.
